19daysfandomcom-20200215-history
He Tian
He Tian is a lady-killer, and the most popular boy in the school. He is a top student and good at basketball. He loves to flirt and play around with Mo Guan Shan. Description He Tian is a very tall, lean but muscular boy. He has dark straight short hair, gray eyes and a very pale complexion. When not using his school uniform he is often seen wearing a black track suit or dark blue clothes. He has handsome features, and is very popular with the girls at his school. He has an older brother who works under Jian Yi's father. They used to be close, but for an unknown reason they aren’t anymore. Plot He Tian was initially seen hanging with Jian Yi and some other classmates, but quickly takes an interest in Mo Guan Shan, who he begins to spend most of his time trying to chase, despite Guan Shan's reluctance. They start off as kind of a love and hate relantionshiop, mostly from Guan Shan's side though seeing that He Tian was never subtle about his physical attraction towards Mo Guan Shan and obvious flirting. At some point He Tian goes far as kissing him at school leaving Mo Guan Shan very upset he was only making fun of him. After this episode between the two of them, He Tian wasn't expecting such a reaction and showed regret over his actions and begun to restrain himself a little more around Guan Shan. When He Tian discovers that She Li is trying to frame Guan Shan for assaulting a girl He Tian becomes furious and fights him in front of everyone at school for Guan Shan's sake. He wins the fight thus making She Li to back off and leave Mo Guan Shan alone, but not without getting himself injured. After this event his and Mo Guan Shan relantionship develop further into something friendlier, or even more intimate. Later he appears at Mo Guan Shan's house uninvited gifting him a earring and telling to use it in the next saturday much to Guan Shan's dismay. They end up the night playing basketball in near court where both Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi soon joins them. When saturday arrives He Tian has to go and get Mo Guan out of his bed himself. It turns out the place he wanted to bring Mo Guan Shan was to some friends studio to do some work. Mo Guan Shan doesn't understand why He Tian is doing this fr him but accepts the offer. Later in the day after seeing Mo Guan Shan working very hard He Tian decides to treat him for a dinner but the restaurant they go happens to be the trigger of certain traumatizing memories for Guan Shan, He runs away and panics, He Tian without knowing what's going on still tries his best to comfort him. Next they are seen riding a cab and while Mo Guan Shan falls asleep He Tian takes care of him. Few days later He Tian is show waking up to a nightmare of his own childhood and he instantly hurries to calls Mo Guan Shan to make sure he is alright. For the next couple of days he gets sicks and misses classes. The school ends up calling his older brother who gets him to the hospital. He talks with his brother and questions him what they want from Jian Yi and pleades him to leave his friends alone. After this they make a stop at a sandwhich bar and He Tians caughts Mo Guan Shan sneaking around. In the same day He Tian pranks Mo Guan Shan into thinking he was in danger by sending a pic of him covered in tomato sauce and to his surprise Mo Guan Shan actually freaks out and comes for his aid, even going as far as admitting via text message that he doesn't actually hate He Tian that much. He Tian seems to take this as a love confession. When Mo Guan Shan gets in trouble and is beaten up by a group of men, that apparently his mom owns money to, He Tian comes to save him and fight those men instead. They make a run for it when the situation gets more dangerous. Mo Guan Shan ends up losing consciousness due to being injuried, He Tian panics for a bit but with all the determination he has to save him at all costs he calls him He Cheng to help him take Mo Guan Shan to a hospital. He stays all night with Mo Guan Shan until he regains conscious and pays his for hospital fees. The next morning he leaves being revealed tha made a deal with his older brother of going to see their father in exchange for saving Mo Guan Shan's life and make sure nothing happens to Mo Guan Shan's family. The next day he texts Mo Guan Shan messing with him in a playful manner. Three days later he is show to be in his father's place but has yet to see his father. He tries to escape but gets stopped by his father underlyings. He still decides to leave after a not so friendly conversation with his father on the phone. Trivia * He lives alone in a lofty penthouse his uncle loaned him. * He has absolutely no cooking skills * His apartment is sparse, he barely has any possessions of his own. * He is often seen smoking. * He is tallest out of the main 4 characters, followed by Mo Guan Shan. * Official illustrations hint that Mo Guan Shan and him are a couple in the future. * He's the toughest guy in school, proved by the fact that he single-handedly beat up the school gang boss, She Li. * He likes to shower Guan Shan with presents: a giant sandwich plushie, a scarf, his adidas jacket and most recently, a black and silver stud earring. * He has the 3rd highest ranked grades in school, making him the smartest of the four main characters. * His first unofficial appearance is in early chapters as the faceless guy who touches Jian Yi's hair. * His brother, He Cheng, works for Jian Yi's father. * In one of the official illustrations, he and Mo Guan Shan are shown to be wearing matching couple rings. * He appears to suffer from nightmares about his childhood. * In a nightmare, he associated Mo Guan Shan to the drowning puppy of his childhood, as someone he cares about and doesn't want to lose. * He has a step mom. Quotes "If you want to rescue others in the future then you must become the strongest of them all." — He Tian about Mo Guan Shan "His business is my business." — He Tian to She Li about Mo Guan Shan "It was very intense." — He Tian about his kiss with Mo Guan Shan "The distance between people, sometimes you can’t help but want to pull close. Because, inside your heart, you are hoping for an answer from the other person." — He Tian about Mo Guan Shan "In the future don't try to shoulder everything by yourself." — He Tian to Mo Guan Shan "Don't move, wait a moment... Just a moment would be fine." — He Tian to Mo Guan Shan "I'm here." — He Tian to Mo Guan Shan "I will pay you ten times the price." — He Tian to Mo Guan Shan "Nothing is allowed to happen to you…" — He Tian about Mo Guan Shan Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male